Fermenty/II/XXIV
– Odprowadzę panią! – szepnął stając przed nią – bo od roznaturzenia i zachwytów na łonie wilgotnej przyrody do kataru i przeziębienia niedaleko. – Po co ten ton? – zapytała powstając, nie zdziwiona jego obecnością, ale dotknięta ironią dźwięczącą mu w głosie. – Po co jest wszystko – aby było. Zajrzeli sobie w oczy, tak samo prawie, jak wtedy, przed wyjazdem do Włoch. Jankę oblał rumieniec, odwróciła głowę, a Witowski zaciął usta i trzaskał szpicrutą po butach i jakaś nagła, ostra złośliwość przejęła mu duszę. Pragnął, potrzebował drwić. – Idzie pan do nas? – mówiła, kiedy już szli. – Nigdzie nie idę, idę z panią. – Odsunął się nieco i patrzył długo na nią. Była dzisiaj przepiękna na tle pól zabłękitnionych i zórz purpurowych. W oczach miała roztęsknienie, zadumę i jakąś tajemniczość, jak te pola, co pod lasami okrywały się już mrokiem. – Wygląda pani niby "Gioconda" Lionarda. – To jest? – Dziwnie pięknie, za pięknie – dodał ciszej. – I nic więcej... – szepnęła ironicznie. – To stary repertuar... – Znudził panią! a dobrze, popiszę się nowym natychmiast. – Ciekawam. – Ciekawość jest pani cechą bardzo ważną. – Czy to określenie jest już z nowego repertuaru? Pytam, bo wydaje mi się znajome... Nie odezwał się, zabolała go ta ironia, bo zresztą jej ruchy, nieco ciężkie, lekko rozkołysane, te ramiona wspaniale uformowane, te usta purpurowe, zmysłowe, przy oczach spokojnych i głębokich, ta cała postać dumna i drażniąca działała na niego dziwnie: przyciągała i gniewała na siebie, że ulega czarowi. Ogarniał ją płomiennym wzrokiem; spostrzegła to i włożyła kapelusz, który dotychczas niosła w ręku. – Niech pani się nie szpeci tym pudłem – zaprotestował. – Nie lubię, żeby mnie taksowano oczyma – powiedziała twardo. – Kto pani jest? – Uderzyły go jej słowa niby pejcz przez twarz. – Człowiek. – Wielka ambicja jest zasadniczą cechą pani. – Mówimy o umarłej! bo gdyby jeszcze ta ambicja żyła we mnie, to nie szłabym tą drogą z pewnością. – Nie rozumiem. – Byłabym gdzieś w świecie. Może byłabym wielką artystką, może niczym, ale nie siedziałabym w Krosnowie, to pewna. – Z dobrych żon wprawdzie mniej jest pożytku niż z wielkich artystek, ale... można być i wielką kobietą w Krosnowie. – Dla kogo? – Pożałowała tego zapytania, wydało jej się dziecinne. – Dla samej siebie, dla ludzi, dla męża, dla jaśnie Pietrza dziedzica. – Dlaczego pan zawsze kończy drwinami? – Drwiny są często tarczą przed własnym sercem – odpowiedział ciszej i smutniej. – A może tylko flirtem z nowego repertuaru... – Bardzo pani jest szczęśliwa w Krosnowie? – Panie... – Dlaczego się pani oburza? Podchwyciłem tylko ton pani. – Dobrze; więc jakże z pańskim szczęściem w Witowie! – Jestem kwadratowo szczęśliwy. Tak, odżywiam się doskonale, kocham w miarę potrzeby, sypiam kiedy chcę. drwię z ludzi, kiedy pragnę, nie dbam o nic i o nikogo i mogę w każdej chwili rozbić sobie czerep, jeśli mi się spodoba. Uśmiecha się pani drwiąco! nie wierzy pani, bierze mnie pani za jednego z tych nędznych blagierów, pozujących na nudę i weltszmerc. Mogę panią zaraz, natychmiast, przekonać, że to, co mówię, gotów jestem zrobić, jak ów Anglik! – Mówił prędko, oczy mu zaświeciły taką zdeterminowaną stanowczością, tak strzeliły płomieniem gwałtownej siły, gdy wyciągał z kieszeni rewolwer, że Janka zbladła i bezwiednym ruchem zatrzymała mu rękę podnoszącą się do czoła. Strach oblał ją płomieniem, była najgłębiej przekonana, że byłby się zastrzelił. A on stał chwilę i wpijał się w nią swoimi oczyma magnetyzera, twarz, podobna nieco do dzikiego Antinousa, drgała mu na chwilę wszystkimi muskularni, wreszcie zdjął ze swojej dłoni jej rękę i rzekł drwiąco: – Jest pani za nerwowa na żonę Andrzeja, a przeto trudno będzie zapanować nad gospodarstwem, bardzo trudno... – Nie kończ pan! – syknęła przychodząc do siebie i taki nagły, oślepiający gniew ją ogarnął, że w pierwszym odruchu byłaby go uderzyła parasolką. Nienawidziła go w tej chwili tak silnie, że nie powiedziawszy słowa więcej poszła naprzód bardzo spiesznie. – Pani Janino! – zawołał za nią zdumiony. Nie obejrzała się nawet, tylko przyśpieszyła kroku, serce biło jej gniewem, a w oczach poczuła łzy zdenerwowania. – Błagam o przebaczenie. Nie chciałem pani obrazić. Niech pani tak nie odchodzi. – Rozejdźmy się lepiej; nie przywykłam, aby eksperymentowano dla zabawki na. moich nerwach i wrażliwości. Patrzał się w jej oczy tak smutnie, że stopił gniew i zadrgała w niej litość i współczucie. – Ciekawe wrażenie wyniósłby ten, kto by nas widział i słyszał teraz – powiedziała usiłując panować nad sobą. – Zrozumiałby, że ma przed sobą dwie dusze, które się szukają i które się boją własnych przepaści. – A pan co by powiedział? – Serce zabiło jej mocno. – Żeśmy szukali bezwiednie dróg do dusz własnych. – Dobranoc panu, dojdę już sama. – I żeśmy zajrzeli do ciemni – mówił nie słysząc jej pożegnania. – Mając takie cuda przed sobą! – Wskazała wiszące nad lasami słońce, co się krwawiło w szybach stawów i pływało w mgłach sinych. – H2O – zabarwione metalicznie, chce pani, to określę formułami resztę. Spojrzała na niego i jakieś dziwne uczucie obawy ścisnęło jej duszę, jakby istotnie zajrzała w przepaść niezgłębioną. Szli w milczeniu, spoglądali na siebie chwilami zimno i badawczo, a dusze się im trzęsły w jakimś nieopowiedzianym uczuciu miłości i zgryzoty, w uczuciu pożądania i strachu przed tym pożądaniem, a pomiędzy nimi snuły się błyski źrenic rozpalonych i te niezliczone prądy, biegnące z duszy do duszy. Od kapliczki z Witowa leciał głos sygnaturki i łączył się z muzyką koników polnych i z rytmicznym turkotem młyna huczącego w Krosnowie i biegł po rosie, i rozlewał się coraz szerzej. Milczeli wciąż, bojąc się przerwać ciszę, bojąc się przemówić, aby czasem to pierwsze słowo, jakie by się wyrwało z ust, nie było tym, co tak chcieli mówić, a co tak pragnęli zachować w głębi własnej. Janka czuła zawrót głowy, czasami fala krwi tak uderzała w jej serce i mózg, że chwiała się, bliska runięcia na ziemię. Przystawała nieco, aby oprzytomnieć i znowu szła. Nie myślała nic ani pamiętała, prócz niego, prócz tego dziwnego wyrazu oczu, gdy mówił: Szukaliśmy dróg do dusz własnych. Drżała coraz silniej wewnętrznie i obwijała się w pelerynkę coraz szczelniej, jakby chcąc się zamknąć przed jego oczyma, które ją magnetyzowały; czuła je na ustach swoich tak silnie jakby pocałunki, aż pokryły się wilgotnym, promieniejącym karminem upojenia; czuła je w oczach swoich i opanowywała ją dziwnie senna ociężałość. Szła coraz wolniej i niepewnie j, chwilami budziła się z tego czaru dziwnego, jakim ją opanowywał, spoglądała przymglonym wzrokiem dookoła; ale spotkawszy się z jego wilgotnymi, świecącymi dziwnie oczyma, opadała w siebie, przeniknął ją taki dreszcz dziwny, aż rozkładała ramiona, oddychała głęboko i miała szaloną chęć przyciśnięcia się do niego z całych sił, z całej duszy i przepadnięcia chociażby. W nim działo się prawie toż samo, czuł, że go jakaś siła porywa i przykuwa do niej, tak ją czuł obok siebie, tak wchodziła mu w duszę głęboko, aż uczuwał pewien tępy, nieświadomy ból fizyczny. Zajmowała go całego, przycichał, ale w głębi podnosiła się w nim złość na samego siebie, na nią, na wszystko. – Kocham cię! Kocham! – biło mu serce ze straszliwą jednostajnością, a wyrazem ust szydził, nienawidził i bronił się do ostatka, by nie upaść przed nią na kolana, by nie objąć jej stóp i nie przywrzeć ustami chociażby do kraju jej sukni, której szelest suchy przenikał go męką, i nie wypowiedzieć tego wszystkiego, co miał w duszy, a co dopiero teraz sobie uświadomił. – Dobranoc panu! – szepnęła cicho, gdy wchodzili do wsi i spiesznie ukryła ręce pod okrywką, nie spojrzała nawet na niego i poszła dalej sama, bo nie starał się jej zatrzymać ani iść z nią; patrzył tylko, jak jej jasna suknia migotała w zmroku i zlewała się z cieniami. – Kocham cię! – myślał długo i tak stał zapatrzony w te miejsca gdzie zniknęła, a gdzie on widział ją jeszcze oczyma duszy. Janka szła szybko i dopiero ocknęła się usłyszawszy tętent jego konia, gdy odjeżdżał; obejrzała się za siebie i jakiś żal zatargał ją silnie. – Czemu nie poszedł ze mną! – myślała, ale później, gdy ruch wrócił ją do przytomności zupełnej, zacięła usta z gniewu, była bardzo niezadowolona z siebie, jeszcze resztki tego nastroju przenikały ją dreszczem rozkosznym, ale się im broniła myślami i rozwagą. Przy kolacji zauważyła tylko, że matka miała zaczerwienione oczy, stary był pijany i groźnie patrzył na nią, a mąż weselszy niż zwykle namawiał ją usilnie, aby co zjadła koniecznie. – Nie mogę. Zmęczyłam się trochę i głowa mnie boli... Nie, nie mogła mówić, nie słyszała nawet, gdy mówiono do niej, była bardzo daleko od nich wszystkich myślą, błądziła po jakimś świecie rozmarzeń, pełnym błysków spojrzeń, konturów twarzy, dźwięków głosów wyrazów ócz, pełnym słodkiego chaosu. – Panna Jadwiga zdrowa? Widziałaś się ze Stefanem? – Zdrowa, zdrowa – powtórzyła. – Pana Stefana podobno od rana nie było w domu. Dlaczego tak odpowiedziała, nie umiała zdać sobie sprawy, ale to ją zmieszało. Poszła zaraz do swojego pokoju. A rano obudziła się dziwnie dobrze usposobiona, tak dobrze, tak się czuła spokojna, pełna sił, chęci do życia i do czynu, że poszła do oficyny, Matka zajęta była powłóczeniem świeżych poszewek na poduszki. – Ja to prędzej zrobię! – powiedziała odbierając jej z rąk poduszkę. – Hale!... bo to taka jasnie pani potrafi... – szepnęła uszczypliwie. – Zobaczy mama. – Powlekła poduszki, posłała łóżko, poustawiała na komodzie niezliczone figurki i obrazki świętych, zapaliła lampkę przed obrazem, a stara nie rozmarszczyła się jeszcze, tylko z chłopską zaciętością i pewną ironią w siwych oczach śledziła jej ruchy i wzdychała. Dopiero gdy Janka porobiła co było i nie doczekawszy się słowa nawet chciała wyjść, stara zawołała: – Janusiu! Pozostała siadając obok niej. – Nie gniewaj się, córuchno, na mnie. Widzisz, stara kobieta jezdem, prosta i prędka, i nienauczna, to mi się ta łacno jakie złe słowo wypsnie z gemby. – Co tam, nie mówmy o tym mamo, ja mamę przepraszam. – Pocałowała jaw rękę, co starą tak rozrzewniło, że pochwyciła ją w ramiona i długo całowała. – Bo to ckni mi się, córuchno, zagadnąć do kogo ni ma, Jędruś z dziewkami przestawać nie da, z ojcem nie ma co, bo zaraz kłótnia i obraza boska, z Jędrusiem ni ma kiej, z tobą nie śmiem, no, bo co ja taka prosta kobieta mówiła będę?... to się i człowiekowi i życie przykrzy, i tak markotność rozbierze, że się chodzi z kąta w kąt i ino szuka do czego się przyczepić. – Ho! ho! taka zgoda! – zawołał Andrzej wchodząc – A bo widzisz synku, ja tak opowiadam, co mi się tak ckni do wnuczków – powiedziała chytrze. Andrzej spojrzał jakoś dziwnie na Jankę, że się oblała rumieńcem i wyszła bez słowa, podrażniona tym wzrokiem. – Kwoczka jeszcze nieśna, to ją nie przyniewoli siedzieć! – śmiała się stara. – Niechże mama o tym przy niej nie mówi. – Czegóż to wstydzić się będę, że trza mi wnuczków, co? – Ma mama Józi dzieci. – A jak mi się chce twoich, mój parobku kochany, co? twoich, mój Jędrusiu. Uwiesiła mu się u ramienia i głaskała go po twarzy i włosach, rada z własnej śmiałości i okazji wypowiedzenia najgłębszych swoich pragnień, na których urzeczywistnienie czekała z coraz większą niecierpliwością. – A może dochtór je potrzebny, abo co? – szeptała dalej. – Nie mówmy o tym. – Ucałował matkę poszedł do pałacu. I on tego pragnął niemniej od matki, bo czuł, że dziecko związałoby ją silniej z nimi, rozmyślał o tym, gdy usłyszał jej głos. – Poproszę cię o wielką łaskę. – Wiesz przecie, że dla ciebie zrobię wszystko. – Daj mi sześćset rubli w ratach miesięcznych. – Dobrze. Kupujesz co? – Nie, nie... – zawahała się, czy mu powiedzieć, że chciała pomagać Zaleskiej, przyszło jej na myśl, że może on to przyjmie z niechęcią, więc nie powiedziała. – Właściwie to chcę sobie coś kupić, ale mam w tym pewien cel, że kupię na rozpłaty. – Masz czeki na bank handlowy. Wpisuj żądaną sumę na okaziciela, wypłacą natychmiast. Ciekawy jestem, co kupujesz? – Później ci powiem. Zastanowiła go tajemnica i gdy jechał w pole, jakieś ciemne podejrzenie zaczęło kiełkować mu w mózgu. – Komu ona posyła, na co? A może!... nie, nie... – zaprzeczył sobie energicznie i zawrócił, wszedł do mieszkania cicho, bo dywany tłumiły odgłos kroków, tak że bez szelestu wszedł do jej pokoju. – Przyszła mi myśl... – zaczął od progu – żeby w niedzielę złożyć kilka wizyt w sąsiedztwie, jeżeli zechcesz, ma się rozumieć. – Trzeba żyć z ludźmi. Mówiła mi nawet panna Jadwiga, że sąsiedztwo jest zdziwione, że jeszcze nie składaliśmy wizyt – odpowiadała spokojnie, wyciągając bibułą atrament z listu i tym sposobem przykrywając go. Zobaczył to dobrze i przez ten cały dzień tłukło mu się pytanie: – Do kogo pisała? Janka pojechała na pocztę, aby osobiście list wysłać z pierwszym czekiem. Potem odwiedziła Józię, która od kilku dni leżała chora ze zmartwienia, bo jej cały drób wyzdychał na czerwonkę. Nasłuchała się dosyć skarg na niedołęstwo męża i niegodziwość służby, i dosyć fałszywych, obłudnych uniesień nad sobą i znudzona tym powracała do domu. Deszcz zaczął padać gwałtowny i gliniaste drogi rozmiękły, tak że konie szły noga za nogą i ślizgały się co chwila, wieczór się robił prędko, wieczór czarny, zimny, przesycony wilgocią, obrzydliwy. Jechali już lasem prędzej, bo droga była twardsza, gdy Janka usłyszała tętent konia tuż za sobą. Obejrzała się i spostrzegła Witowskiego. Ukłonił się jej i nadjechał tak blisko, że bok jego konia ocierał się o skrzydła powoziku, nie powiedział nawet zwykłe formy powitania, tylko nachylił się ku niej i szepnął głucho: – Muszę z panią dzisiaj mówić! – Chwycił jej rękę i zamiast pocałować ugryzł tak silnie, że krzyknęła, a on zawrócił błyskawicznie konia i zginął w mroku lasu. Nim zrozumiała, nim się obejrzała, już zniknął jak cień. Siedziała w jakimś oniemieniu wewnętrznym, pochodzącym ze strachu i zdumienia. – Jedź prędzej! oszalał! – myślała, z trwogą prawie spoglądając po lesie, czy gdzie zza drzew nie ujrzy jego twarzy; przeraziła ją taka gwałtowność i sprawiła jednocześnie bardzo dziwne, bardzo podniecające wrażenie. Przycisnęła usta do tego miejsca, gdzie ją ugryzł, bo ją paliło bardzo, ale tak silnie przywarła ustami i z takim uczuciem, jakby całowała kogo bardzo kochanego. A potem ochłonąwszy przynaglała Walka do pośpiechu. W domu zastała gości, przyjechali Wolińscy z Rutowskim. Bardzo się ucieszyła na razie, ale później ciężyli jej nieco. Miała duszę zajętą czym innym, to "muszę się widzieć dzisiaj z panią" tkwiło ustawicznie w myśli i przejmowało ją lękiem, obawą i dreszczem zdenerwowania. Słuchała, mówiła i bardzo często chwytała się na śledzeniu wszystkich, bo się jej wydawało, że wiedzą i szczególną uwagę zwracają na nią, a najbardziej niepokoił ją mąż, który patrzył tak dziwnie dzisiaj! Siedział chmurny, przygryzał wąsy i silił się na rozmowę, która co chwilę się rwała, nie umiał jej podtrzymać, bo dręczyło go zapytanie: – Komu wysyłała pieniądze?... a może... – nie kończył nawet w myśli i zwracał się do Rutowskiego, ciągnął oczyma za Janka i nic nie słyszał, a Rutowski, poruszony i rozpromieniony, nie mogąc wyciągnąć wiele z niego przesiadał się do Janki, ale ta go zbywała ogólnikami o Włoszech, bo była zajęta Wolińskimi i ich dziećmi, i tą ciekawością dręczącą coraz bardziej: – Czego on chce! Co powie – myślała i na każdy szelest wiatru, co tłukł i wpychał prawie szyby, drgała żywo i nasłuchiwała odgłosu kroków; patrzyła nieznacznie w okno, czy poza szybami nie zarysuje się sylwetka Witowskiego, znajdowała nawet sposobność wyjścia na podjazd i spojrzenia w czarną, pełną plusku deszczu, zimną noc. Potem zirytowana na siebie, zdenerwowana, siadała przy Helenie. – Wyglądasz dziwnie imponująco, dziwnie pięknie... – mówiła Helena. – Krosnowa tak zmienia. – Włochy, pani dobrodziejko, tego i owego, Włochy – wtrącił Rutowski – aura tam panie... – Ale ty zawsze świetnie wyglądasz, przytyłaś tylko nieco. – A tak!... – wykrzyknął Woliński siedzący przy Andrzeju. Helena pochylała głowę. – W okolicy żadnych nowin? – zaczęła Janka, aby ją wywieść z kłopotu. – Są: pani Stabrowska napisała nową powieść pod tytułem "Pomyje". Drukuje ją w jakimś tygodniku, którego nikt nie czyta, więc ażeby zmusić całe sąsiedztwo do czytania utworu, kazała wszystkim sąsiadom, w promieniu trzymilowym, rozsyłać ów tygodnik. – Dopłaca do rozgłosu. – Ale zmusza do czytania, a przeto i do myślenia – szepnęła Janka i podniosła się nieco, bo się jej wydało, że jakiś głos znajomy rozległ się w przedpokoju. – Czytałaś, czy to bardzo zła rzecz? – pytała dalej. – Czy państwo byli w Loreto? – wsadził znowu Rutowski. – Nie czytałam, mąż powiedział, że to wprost niemożliwa rzecz. – Tytuł w tym razie najlepiej definiuje treść. – Ze mężowi się nie podobała, no to może nie w jego guście, ale ty powinnaś się była przekonać. Bartek! – zawołała, podniosła się i poszła do przedpokoju, spojrzała przez szyby i powróciła. – Bo to trochę na boku od Ankony, ale ślicznie. Morze, panie tego i owego, u nóg. – Gdzie? – zapytał ostro Andrzej, bo ten niepokój Janki nie uszedł jego uwagi. – Pod Ankoną, państwo byli w Loreto? – Jechaliśmy zwykłym szlakiem jeżdżących do Włoch. – Pobożnych pielgrzymów, to jest z omijaniem pięknych miejscowości, a wstępowaniem do cudownych! – szepnęła Janka więcej do siebie. – Ależ wspaniale mieszkacie, po książęcemu... – odwróciła rozmowę Helena spostrzegłszy, że Andrzej spojrzał ostro na żonę i rzucił się na krześle. – O tak!... jest to przepych wielkiego składu mebli na Pociejowie. – Ale, byłabym zapomniała ci powiedzieć, Janiu! Głogowski pisał do Stabrowskich z Paryża, obiecuje przyjechać do nich na wiosnę. – Kto?... a Głogowski! Głogowski!... Jakże tu zimno! – wzdrygnęła się, otuliła szczelnie jakimś szalem i nachylona nieco ku Helenie słuchała, ale oczyma błądziła po oknach i duszą była gdzieś na drodze wiodącej z Witowa do Krosnowy. – Te kare bym kupił od pana, – mówił Woliński zapalając cygaro. – Są do sprzedania, może pan z ojcem pomówi o tym to jego wydział. – Nie jest panom ta para potrzebna?... – Nie, a zresztą, my wszystko sprzedajemy, jeśli trafi kupiec. – Widzę, że macie wielki młyn. – Walcowy, systemu amerykańskiego. Wszystko zboże mielemy i sprzedajemy mąkę. – A, teraz się nie dziwię, że macie takie wspaniałe inwentarze... – Mamy zasadę nie sprzedawać nic z surowych produktów, tylko przerabiamy u nas. Nawet od wiosny przestaniemy sprzedawać poręby, bo zakładamy tartak. – Macie zbyt na rżnięte i obrobione drzewo? – Prawie mamy. – Przetwarzacie gospodarstwo na fabrykę. – Chcę doprowadzić do tego. Chciałem nawet znacznie więcej robić, bo chciałem założyć wielką cegielnię, kolej zabudowuje się i potrzebuje kilku milionów cegieł; chciałem założyć browar, bo piwo ma pewny zbyt koleją, podniosłoby to uprawę jęczmienia i dało możność wypasania wielkiej ilości bydła, chciałem założyć gorzelnię, bo wtedy żyto da więcej niżli dotychczas przerabiane na mąkę. – Ale... boi się pan tych milionowych przedsięwzięć?... – Nie, tylko mi się nie chce, energię, kapitały mam, tylko po co to robić? – Opuścił się w krześle, strząsnął popiół z papierosa i zamilkł utkwiwszy jakiś wilgotny wzrok w Jance; zniechęcenie i ból miał w duszy i żal do niej, że mu odbiera siły. Woliński rozważał słyszane projekty i spoglądał na niego z jakimś szacunkiem pełnym podziwu. Cisza zalegała salon. Helena nachylona mówiła coś szeptem do Janki siedzącej pod wielką brązową lampą, której zielonawe światło, przesiane przez jedwabny abażur, powlekało jej twarz sinawym refleksem. Słuchała uważnie, ale oczy jej ciągle błądziły z niepokojem po salonie i twarzach siedzących i jakieś nieznane, denerwujące drżenie nękało ją coraz boleśniej. Rutowski przy osobnym stole siedział, zatopiony w albumach przywiezionych z Włoch, a z dalszych pokojów dochodził krzykliwy głos dzieci, które wzięła stara pod swoją opiekę. Deszcz bił monotonnie w szyby, wiatr uderzał z taką siłą, aż portiery się chwiały i światła kołysały się co chwila; park szumiał głucho i dorzucał swoje głosy. Chwilami robiło się tak cicho, że wszyscy spoglądali ze zdumieniem na siebie i jakby z trwogą. Wieczór był ciężki i przygnębiający. Koło dziewiątej wszedł Witowski. Ujrzała go dopiero, gdy stanął przed nią i wyciągnął rękę do powitania. Ciepło radości ogromnej rozlało się po niej, ale marmurowa twarz ani drgnęła, oczy patrzyły spokojnie w jego zamkniętą, zimną, ale dziwnie wychudłą twarz. – A siostra? czemu pan jej nie przywiózł?... – pytała wolno, bardzo wolno, bo drżała jej dusza i głos chwilami wiązł w gardle. – Teraz jest w kaplicy i prawdopodobnie wyżebruje miłosierdzie dla nas wszystkich. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi i swobodny, elegancki, ironiczny, jak zwykle, wziął krzesło i usiadł obok Janki. – Wcisnąłem się pomiędzy panie, niby klin nie bardzo pożądany. – Bardzo nie, ale zniesiemy pana, chociażby ze współczucia, żeby pan nie był zmuszony rozmawiać o gospodarstwie z panami. – Dziękuję, ale przyznam się szczerze, iż milszy mi szczebiot dam. – To znaczy, że pan lubi muzykę słów. – Pochlebia pani słowom, wyrzeczonym przez damy. – Muszę, skoro pan prawi im impertynencje. – Tak ciągle okłamują mężczyźni panie, tak ciągle są panie przyzwyczajone do słodkiego brzęku flirtowych dzwoneczków, że głos brzmiący naturalnie wydaje się paniom skrzekiem barbarzyńcy. – A jeśli my lubimy ten brzęk! A jeśli, słuchając nie wierzymy wam nic a nic, to co? – To nic, bo okłamywana obłuda godna jest okłamujących. – Ależ państwo naprawdę brząkacie w dzwonki flirtu! – zauważyła Janka, siedząca cały czas w milczeniu, bo na próżno chciała wziąć udział w rozmowie, nie mogła słowa wydusić z siebie. – A czy nie dość wprawnie to robimy? – zapytał nie patrząc na nią. Zaśmiała się jakoś przymuszenie. – Co do pana, to tak, i gdyby były medale za mistrzostwo w tej specjalności, sądzę, że należałby się panu – powiedziała dosyć cierpko, powstając. Gniewał ją dzisiaj jego ton lekko cyniczny, a zresztą czuła w sobie jakiś strach, głuchą obawę przed tym, co nastąpić miało. – Co on mi powie? – pytała i tysiące myśli cisnęło się do jej duszy. Prawie wiedziała, co jej powie i ta pewność przenikała ją dreszczem dziwnej, nigdy nieodczuwanej rozkoszy. – Niestety, ale we flircie, jak i we wszystkim, jestem tylko dyletantem – odpowiedział. Nie odpowiedziała i poszła do jadami, gdzie już Janowa z Bartkiem nakrywali do stołu. Przechodząc obok okien, spostrzegła przez nie ojca siedzącego na werandzie. – Janowa! Bartek! Ojciec na taki deszcz i zimno na werandzie! I pomogła im sprowadzić Orłowskiego, który zapomniany w swoich opłotkach, przywlókł się na werandę i tam siedział skulony i przemoczony zupełnie. – A któż to o nim będzie pamiętać, hę? kiej jaśnie pani córka ni ma czasu, bo ino na spacerach i wesamblach – szepnął stary i tak się zatoczył na stół, że kilka talerzy z brzękiem spadło na podłogę. – To moja rzecz, ale ojciec tak się upił, że nie wiem, jak się ojciec śmie pokazywać; są przecież obcy ludzie, to wstyd doprawdy. – Co mi to obce, dziedzic tu jezdem i pan, a komu się to nie widzi, to pszoł! jak Boga tego kocham. – Matka! – ryknął grzmocąc pięścią w stół, ale matki nie było, stała tylko Janka, dygocąca ze złości. – Zaraz zawołam mamy, to może by kazała zaprowadzić ojca pod studnię, żeby trochę wytrzeźwiał. – Pod studnie! mnie... kiej swyniaka! A, jak Bogatego kocham, kuniec świata! mnie, dziedzica, pod studnie, a ścierwo sobacze... pszoł... Matka! Nie słuchała, poszła powiedzieć Andrzejowi, który zaraz kazał go wziąć i zanieść do oficyny. Janka zapraszała wszystkich na kolację i tak się jakoś stało, że szła ostatnia z Witowskim. Nie mówili do siebie, ale na środku długiego, prawie ciemnego pokoju, przez który przechodzili, Witowski ujął jej rękę i szepnął: – Przyjdę pod pani okno od ogrodu, musi mnie pani wysłuchać, musi... – szepnął twardo i nakazujące, puścił jej rękę i złączył się z towarzystwem, a ona stała chwilę nieprzytomna i ogłuszona. – Janiu! – Andrzej zawołał wchodząc drugimi drzwiami i widział, że Witowski mówił z nią, słyszał nawet dźwięki jego szeptu, tylko nie mógł ich zlepić w słowo, w treść jakąś. Podejrzenie dziwnie oślepiające zalało mu duszę. – Chodź na kolację! – szepnęła cicho i przez cały czas kolacji poruszała się jak senna, patrzyła nie widząc, słuchała nie słysząc, rozmawiała nie rozumiejąc słów własnych. Śmiała się z byle czego, to chwilami zapadała w jakieś posępne zamyślenie, z którego ją budziły oczy Witowskiego, uporczywie patrzące; oczy dziwnie rozszerzone i tak świecące, i tak ogromne, że chwilami spoglądała w nie, jakby w jakąś przepaść, która ją ciągnęła swoją głębią i te skrzące, płomienne spojrzenia rozpalały w jej sercu żar potężny, przepalały ją na wskroś i tak obezsilały, że chwilami siedziała zupełnie zahipnotyzowana, gotowa na każde skinienie, wpatrzona w nie z pokorą i poddaniem się zupełnym. Kiedy się skończyła kolacja i wszyscy rozchodzili się spać, Witowski odjeżdżając, tak spojrzał na nią i ścisnął jej rękę, że oprzytomniała zupełnie. Chciała mu powiedzieć, żeby nie przychodził, chciała go błagać o to, bo wszystko się w niej zatrzęsło ze strachu, ale nie można było nic mówić. Andrzej zimno patrzył na nich, Wolińscy stali także i każde słowo, każde nawet poruszenie byłoby zauważone. Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem i rozpaczą, nie zwrócił na to uwagi i odjechał. A ona długo siedziała u Heleny, sama rozbierała dzieci i kładła je na posłanie, otulała z dziwną troskliwością, przeciągała rozmowę do nieskończoności, byle dłużej być z ludźmi, byle później pójść do swojego pokoju. Chodziła jak błędna, czepiała się najbłahszych pozorów pozostawania, aż wreszcie, widząc, że Helena zasypia ze znużenia, szła do siebie. – Czy spuścili roletę? czy?... – myślała ciężko i teraz, w tej chwili, czepiła się tej myśli, zawisła na niej całym życiem. Stanęła pode drzwiami, bo bała się wejść, bo już stąd zdawało się jej, że widzi za szybami twarz Witowskiego, że słyszy jego głos. Omdlewała z dziwnego uczucia, wszystko w niej pożądało go i wszystko w niej protestowało przeciwko temu widzeniu. Wreszcie, zbierając siły weszła. Okno nie było zasłonione. Krzyknęła z przerażenia i długo patrzyła w czarną zadeszczoną noc, przeglądającą szybami. Lampa paliła się na stole, w pokoju była cisza zupełna, biały futrzany dywan tłumił zupełnie kroki. Przebiegła gorączkowo oczyma pokój, oglądała po tysiąc razy te jasnobłękitne meble, wielkie łóżko pod kotarami z błękitnego aksamitu, tysiączne drobnostki, poustawiane na biurku i tualecie, i zawsze w końcu oczy tonęły z jakąś bolesną ulgą w tym oknie, jakby w jakiejś strasznej ranie ściany. Była taka straszna cisza, że słyszała skwierczenie knotów świec, zapalonych przed tualetą, szum drzew w parku i chlupot wody, rozbijającej się o brzegi jeziorka i monotonny, okropny szelest deszczu, padającego bezustannie, i te wszystkie smutne, rozbite na atomy głosy dnia, co się tłukły ostatnimi echami ech po parku. Tysiąc razy zrywała się w sobie, aby iść i zasłonić okno – i nie mogła, bała się ruszyć z kanapki i nie umiała zdać sobie sprawy z niczego, ani z tego, co się z nią dzieje, ani z tego, co się stać miało. Czuła tylko, że ją porwał jakiś wir straszny, z którego nie miała sił się wydobyć. Zadrżała, bo doszedł ją słaby, w normalnym stanie mózgu niedosłyszalny chrzęst żwiru i odgłos stąpań. Słyszała dobrze, tak strasznie dobrze, że każdy ten krok odbijał się echem okropnym w jej mózgu; zerwała się i nie wiedząc co robi, zadzwoniła gwałtownie. Oprzytomnił ją ten dźwięk; byłaby pół życia dała, żeby stłumić te dźwięki, huczące w ciszy. – Nie śpisz jeszcze? – zapytał Andrzej wchodząc. – A... a!... to... nie, nie, nie mogę spać – wykrztusiła z trudem i zadygotała, bo odgłos kroków był coraz bliższy; patrzyła się to w okno, to na męża, z niedającym się określić przerażeniem i bólem. – Co ci jest, dziecko, wyglądasz tak dziwnie? – zapytał miękko i jego dobre serce zwyciężyło, zapomniał o podejrzeniach, o męce, jaką przechodził do tej chwili; porwany jej stanem dziwnym, przysiadł się do niej, ujął jej zimne ręce i zaczął okrywać pocałunkami. – Co ci jest, dziecko moje, co ci jest, Janiu! – I mówił długo, przygarniał ją do siebie, całował jej oczy i usta, przytulał jak dziecko chore, a ona przyjmowała te pieszczoty nie wiedząc o nich, wpatrzona w okno i wsłuchana w te coraz bliższe kroki. – A!... – krzyknęła wyrywając mu się z objęć: cień Witowskiego przemknął po szybach i przepadł w nocy. – Zobaczyłaś kogo w oknie? – zapytał idąc za kierunkiem jej szeroko; z przerażeniem otwartych źrenic. – Nie, zdawało mi się tylko... nie, doprawdy tak jestem strasznie zdenerwowana. – Przysłonię okno! mówię zawsze, żeby zamykano okiennice. – I podniósł się. – Ja zasłonię! – zawołała, bo przemknęła jej myśl, że on, spuszczając roletę, może zobaczyć tamtego. Skoczyła spiesznie i zapuściła, ale roleta nad samym parapetem zatrzymała się nieco na wazonach z kwiatami, tak że od dołu została szeroka szpara przez całą szerokość okna, którą z zewnątrz można było doskonale widzieć, co się dzieje w pokoju. Usiadła z powrotem przy nim, a on z tą samą serdecznością mówił: – Tak chciałem przyjść do ciebie, tak mi bardzo było potrzeba widzieć cię samą, tak bardzo się męczę... widzisz, chciałem cię szczerze zapytać... – O co? – pytała cicho, tak cicho, jakby nie chcąc,. aby jej głos mógł być słyszany przez okno. – Ale mi daruj, przebacz moją podejrzliwość, ale już. dłużej nie mogę wytrzymać. Ja potrzebuję sił, a to mnie zamęcza, nie daje spać, nie pozwala myśleć o niczym... tylko mi przebacz, moja droga, moja najdroższa! – Ale co? – Powiedz, komu posyłałaś pieniądze! – powiedział prędko, obejmując ją i chowając twarz na jej piersiach. – Zaleskiej – odpowiedziała prosto. – Nie chciałam ci mówić, bo myślałam, że byłbyś się gniewał, miałam ci później powiedzieć. – Ach, to idiota ze mnie! Przebacz mi, przebacz! Nie odpowiedziała, bo całe swoje jestestwo skupiła w wyczuwaniu. Nie słyszała nic, ale czuła, że Witowski jest pod oknem; zdawało się jej, że tą szparą spod rolety patrzą na nich jego oczy. Odsunęła bezwiednie męża i chciała się podnieść, ale pozostała, bo nie miała sił powstać, bo zresztą nie wiedziała, co robić, spoglądała na męża, to na okno i czekała, ze śmiercią prawie w duszy, na to, co się stanie. Andrzej, nic nie przeczuwając, uszczęśliwiony odpowiedzią, która mu kamień zdjęła z serca, zaczął ją pożerać pocałunkami. – Jakaś ty dobra! jaka poczciwa, jak ja cię kocham. – Nie, nie – wydzierała mu się już z ramion, bo była tak bezprzytomna, iż zdawało się jej, że to tamten siedzi przy niej, że to tamtego głos, tamtego pocałunki, tamtego palące oczy i wtedy przyciskała się do męża, zarzucała mu ręce na szyję i wpijała się spragnionymi ustami w jego usta i całowała, całowała... – Kochasz mnie? – pytał cicho, coraz ciszej. – Kocham! kocham!... – odpowiedziała dyszącym namiętnością głosem i miała ochotę rzucić się na kolana i tarzać się przed nim w prochu i wtedy serce biło jej tak silnie, a dusza nabrzmiewała taką radością ogromnego kochania, że twarz jej promieniała szczęściem nieopowiedzianym, upojeniem, szałem prawie. Coś się poruszyło za oknem, szyba zadźwięczała dosyć głośno, wiatr zatargał silniej drzewami i szumiał głucho, trząsł, uderzał w ściany, wył w kominach, prześwistywał pomiędzy nagimi konarami. Wyrwała mu się z objęć, stanęła na środku pokoju i przerażona, wstrząśnięta, patrzyła się na męża nie mogąc zrozumieć, skąd się wziął. Oglądała się po pokoju – nie było nikogo więcej. Wtedy zrozumiała wszystko. Patrzyła długo na niego tak dziwnie, tak jakoś żałosnolitośnie, że się poruszył niespokojnie. Usiadła i taka ją niemoc schwyciła, i takie straszne rozżalenie, że wybuchnęła płaczem, długim, strasznym płaczem zawodu i żalu. Zaniósł ją na łóżko, rozebrał, mówił do niej najczulszymi słowami, całował po nogach, ale płakać nie przestawała, a on uspokajał ją, jak mógł i umiał, i gdy w końcu przycichła, że tylko od czasu do czasu łkanie wstrząsało jej piersiami, zaczął prosić bardzo pokornie. – Dobrze! – szepnęła apatycznie i ostatnie łzy, jakby pogrzebowe łzy marzeń wszystkich, popłynęły strumieniem z jej oczu. Category:Fermenty